


Like a sensual dog

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prisoner of darkness [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abduction, Dogboys & Doggirls, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!Prompt:[Slave!AU] Barbanera mette un collare ad Ace e lo costringe a camminare a quattro zampe, nudo, per la sua casa





	Like a sensual dog

**Like a sensual dog** **  
**  
  
****

Ace tremava, appoggiato con la schiena alla parete, in un angolo. Teneva il capo chino, aveva gli occhi spenti e lo sguardo vacuo.

Barbanera, accomodato in poltrona, lo fissava. Diede un morso alla propria crostata alla ciliegia, sporcandosi le labbra; marmellata vermiglia gli colava dalla bocca e densa gli scendeva fino al mento.

"Non mi sembri contento" sussurrò. 

L'oscurità aleggiava intorno a lui. 

I vestiti del giovane, gettati in un angolo, stavano venendo divorati da un piccolo buco nero che si allargava sul pavimento dall'altra parte del salone.

Ace strinse le gambe nude, coprendo con un braccio le proprie nudità.

Barbanera gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

"Non sei contento che ti abbia invitato a casa mia?" domandò. 

Ace rabbrividì, sentendo il pavimento gelido sotto le ginocchia. 

Barbanera gli strinse i capelli e tirò, facendogli alzare il capo.

"Forse è perché non ti ho fatto fare il giro della casa?" gli domandò. 

Ace digrignò i denti. Barbanera lo raggiunse alla guancia con uno schiaffo. 

Ace precipitò a terra, su un fianco e gemette di dolore. La guancia arrossata gli pulsava.

"Mettiti a gattoni" gli ordinò Barbanera. 

Ace cercò di alzarsi nuovamente in ginocchio e ricadde carponi.

Barbanera raggiunse un tavolinetto e ne prese un collare di pelle marrone con una mano stringendo la catena dorata con l'altra. Raggiunse Ace e gli infilò il collare. 

Ace boccheggiò, sentendolo stringere contro la giugulare. Cercò di mettere a fuoco Barbanera, vedeva sfocato.

"Vedi di non avere un attacco narcolettico proprio ora" ordinò Barbanera. Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri cotonati e si sfilò la bandana verde che indossava.

"Ora mettiti a girare per casa, su, stupida feccia!" gridò Barbanera. Lo raggiunse con un calcio al fianco e Ace rischiò di cadere a faccia in giù. 

Teach si sfilò i vestiti e i braccialetti, si tolse le scarpe; appallottolò il tutto dentro l'ampio mantello nero e lo fece rotolare sotto il tavolo della cucina.

Ace rabbrividì e chinò il capo, facendolo ciondolare. Iniziò a gattonare con le braccia tremante. Ogni tanto si accendevano delle fiamme sulle mani e le braccia di Portuguese, ma l'oscurità dall'angolo della stanza si allungavano, aspirandole.

Barbanera mise le mani sui fianchi, con le gambe aperte. Si leccò le labbra, osservando i glutei del più giovane. Con lo sguardo seguì la linea delle sue gambe, si sporse in avanti e riuscì a scorgere il membro del ragazzo.

Il corpo di Barbanera fremette e si portò una mano al proprio membro, sentendosi eccitato. Il grasso del suo addome trasbordava, ondeggiando.

Barbanera si passò la mano sull'eccitazione e si accarezzò.

Le gote del giovane divennero vermiglie, esaltando le sue efelidi.

Barbanera sorrise, mostrando i denti gialli, metà della sua dentatura era assente. 

"Vieni qui" ordinò. 

Ace cercò di sfilarsi il collare. 

Barbanera lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per quello, Ace tossì un paio di volte. 

Barbanera lo trascinò fino al centro della stanza e lo lasciò andare. Ace ansimò e boccheggiò, incanalando aria, rimettendosi a carponi.

Barbanera si piegò a sua volta a gattoni e si mise sopra il più giovane. Il suo petto aderiva alla schiena di Ace, coprendo totalmente il tatuaggio della ciurma di Barbabianca.

Ace si lasciò cadere sul pavimento a faccia in giù, il suo petto colpì il pavimento. Barbanera digrignò i denti e si scostò da lui, lo afferrò per un braccio coprendo il suo tatuaggio e lo ribaltò, sbattendolo a terra.

"Mi sono stancato" ringhiò. 

Ace si dimenò e lo raggiunse al petto con una serie di calci. Barbanera scoppiò a ridere, gli strinse la gola coperta dal collare e premette. 

Ace sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò, le sue iridi nere divennero grigie e fumose. 

Barbanera vide il corpo del ragazzo irrigidirsi, arcuò la schiena e piegò la testa. Passò la lingua sul petto di Ace e scese fino al suo fianco, sentendo le ossa del giovane che premevano contro la sua pelle abbronzata.

Ace cercò di strisciare per allontanarsi.

"Stai fermo!" abbaiò Barbanera. Gli spezzò un braccio e il giovane si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore. 

Barbanera lo bloccò sotto il suo corpo possente ed iniziò a mordergli la spalla. Si strusciò sopra l'altro, i lunghi peli del suo corpo erano imperlati di grosse gocce di sudore che inumidivano quello del più giovane. Gli anelli di Barbanera graffiarono la pelle di Ace.

Ace cercò di raggiungerlo con una testa alla spalla, sentiva il corpo dell'altro immobilizzarlo.

Barbanera lo penetrò con un colpo secco e Ace gli strinse le spalle con le braccia sottili, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle scura.

"Suvvia Comandante, non faccia il bambino" disse Barbanera, sputando in giro. Il suo alito puzzolente aveva un retrogusto d'odore di ciliegie.

Barbanera continuò a penetrare ripetutamente Ace. La sua barba sfiorava la spalla del più giovane, mentre gli ansiti dei due risuonavano nella stanza. Barbanera strinse la catena di Ace e la tirò, il respiro di Ace si mozzò e il ragazzo si sporse in avanti. 

Barbanera penetrò più forte il giovane, graffiandogli la pelle e facendolo sanguinare.

Ace si lasciò sfuggire gemiti di dolore misti a piacere e venne. Il suo corpo si abbandonò, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e fu scosso da leggeri brividi di freddo. 

Barbanera gli tappò la bocca con la propria e gli conficcò la lingua in gola.

Barbanera udì le ossa del più giovane scricchiolare a seguito di altre sue spinte. Si concentrò sulla sensazione di piacere e venne. Sporcando le gambe di Portugese, il proprio pube e il pavimento, di sperma candido.

"Il tour non poteva finire meglio" soffiò all'orecchio di Ace.

"Uccidimi" implorò Ace con voce flebile.


End file.
